Most technologies devoted to the tracking of objects by cameras use local models of image formation in conjunction with both model-based control such as Linear Quadratic Regulator (LQR) and non-model-based control such as Proportional-Integral Derivative (PID). The difficulty in these approaches is that each controller on each camera has to be specially tuned to the unique environmental conditions at its location. This makes the creation of large networks of cameras expensive.
It is desired to use a single camera to track an object from a moving platform in real time to identify the tracked target.